


22. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Again, Coitus, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam is traumatized, Sex Under the Christmas Tree, Smut, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: After the four of you finish getting the tree inside, Sam and Castiel take off to gather some additional supplies, leaving you and Dean alone in the empty Bunker. You take full advantage.





	22. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 20.

The door had barely closed behind Sam and Castiel before you were pressed up against Dean, your lips finding his in a needy kiss. He certainly did not seem to mind, the way his arms slipped around you, pulling you impossibly closer. His tongue quested for entrance and you parted your lips to allow him in, reveling in the feeling as you explored each other.

Dean’s hands found their way to your ass, squeezing your plump cheeks when he ground against you. You could feel his cock trapped between you, and you made a game out of finding all the special places on Dean’s body that made him twitch and grow.

“Want you, Dean,” you whispered, your breath fanning hot over his cheek.

“Let’s go, love,” he made a move to lead you to the bedroom, but you held back.

“No. Want you here,” you clarified, a mischievous smile playing on your lips as you nodded your head to the rug underneath the undecorated Christmas tree.

Dean grinned and let you pull him over, finding your lips again when you came to a halt. His hands slipped underneath your top, caressing your bare skin and stoking the flames of your arousal.

Without your prompting, Dean sank to his knees before you, his fingers deftly undoing the button and zipper on your jeans. He looked up at you as if asking for permission, and you nodded, giving it. The denim peeled off your body at his touch until you were able to step out of the pants, Dean offering a steadying hand. Those hands brushed along your newly exposed skin, from your ankles to your hips, in an almost reverent motion. 

Dean’s lips followed, placing soft kisses on your thighs, and hips. He pulled up your top to kiss your belly, the part of you that you hated the most, and that he always made a point of showing you he loved. 

His fingers slipped under the fabric of your boy shorts, green eyes once again seeking yours for permission. When you nodded, he leaned in and grabbed the fabric in his teeth, pulling it down an inch at a time while his hands caressed your thighs and ass.

Watching him made you smile. He was such a dork, always claiming he was not at all romantic, when in fact he was the most romantic guy you had ever been with. You shimmied when the underwear reached your knees, making it fall to your feet where you stepped out of it.

Dean buried his face at the apex of your thighs, breathing in your scent while his hands caressed your ass. He loved to eat you out, but he also loved your ass, and he was often torn between the two.

You parted your legs to make room for him, and he wasted no time using his fingers to open you up for him. The first flick of his tongue against your clit had you fisting your hand in his hair. He hissed at the slight pain of it, but you knew that he actually loved it, and just pressed his face against you.

He nudged your leg until you draped it over his shoulder, giving him better access to your pussy. You had very quickly discovered Dean’s oral fixation, and how much he loved eating you out, and you had no complaints in that department. His tongue alternated between exploring inside you and flicking over your clit, and all too soon you were using the grip on his hair to press him closer, grinding your pussy on his face, chasing your climax.

Your thighs clenched around his head when you came, panting a string of curses, mixed with his name. He never stopped, only softened his tongue to work you through your orgasm. Not until you pushed him away and sank down with him.

Still with a firm grip on his hair, you pulled him in for a kiss. You loved tasting yourself on his lips and tongue after he brought you to orgasm. You licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue, and nibbled on his lips, little moans escaping you as you did.

You sank down on the rug, pulling Dean with you, without breaking the kiss. Your free hand found his cock, fingers wrapping around the hard length and stroking it lightly. The touch drew a moan from Dean, muffled by your lips still being pressed together. You broke away only because the need to breathe became too great.

“Dean, I need you inside me, now,” you urged him breathlessly, and he did not need to be told twice.

Propping himself up between your legs, he quickly lined up and pushed inside you, both of you letting out breathy, drawn-out moans at the sensation. He always filled you so perfectly, and you would never get enough of the feeling of his cock stretching you. 

You wrapped your arms around him, your lips almost touching.

“Move, Dean. You need to move,” you mumbled, your hips rolling against his.

He pulled out slowly, letting you feel every inch of his cock drag against your clenching walls, before he pushed back in again, just as slowly. You would have none of that though and pushed your hips up to meet him.

Dean let out a grunt at the feeling, his hands finding purchase against your skin, one arm around your waist, the other around your shoulders. Your bodies were so closely pressed together that you almost felt like one being, when he started moving, rolling his hips, his cock pressing and pulling inside you, his pelvis grinding against your swollen clit.

You let out a high-pitched whine at the feeling, your own arms tightening around Dean. You were sitting on his lap, your forehead pressed against his shoulder, as you moved together, undulating, feeling every part of each other.

“Dean...oh god, Dean…” you were unable to form words more coherent than that, your body flushed with pleasure.

“I know, baby. I got you,” Dean panted, his hot breath on your skin just one more sensation adding to your pleasure.

Somehow, Dean managed to bend down to suck your nipple into his mouth, the gentle suction coupled with the flicking of his tongue over the hardened bud, driving you even higher.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m…” you had no breath to make words, your brain was flooded with endorphins and unable to form coherent sentences.

“Yes...come on my cock, baby, let me feel you,” Dean knew, even without words, and his thrusts became sharper, his hand somehow slipping between your bodies to let him circle your clit with the pad of his thumb.

Your head fell back as the orgasm ripped through you, your whole body tightening around him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, baby, I’m right there with you,” Dean breathed, his lips pressing against your exposed throat, muffling the sharp grunt as he released inside you.

Both of you were so caught up in each other that you completely failed to catch the sound of the Bunker door opening and closing.

“Aw, man! C’mon! Under the freakin’ tree!?” Sam’s disgusted voice cut through your post-orgasmic bliss and you snorted a giggle as his stomping footsteps receded down the hallway.

“Oops. Poor Sammy,” you giggled softly against Dean’s shoulder, feeling his body shake with laughter.


End file.
